Disney (& Dreamworks) High School
by Cupcakelove3
Summary: Disney characters Modernized. Cover image link:
1. Chapter 1 - The New Girl

Hi guys! I'm starting my first fic!

It will be about Disney characters modernized! I know there are tones of fics on the same theme, but why not starting my own one? =)

I'm not from the English talking country, so the story may contain some grammar mistakes.

And my school won't be really similar to US schools either, but why does it matter?

So, yeah I hope you'll enjoy it and reviews are very much appreciated.

Chapter 1: The New Girl

Disney Classica High School was a small high school in the town. A Town with three districts. One of them was named Classica. Families in the district were very old, but kids were modern as much as the other kids. The district was also very quiet, and peaceful. There were not a lot of robbery or murders there, so people had nothing to be afraid of. Most of the boys played soccer or baseball so they had their own teams; they also loved sports in general. Girls did dancing or athletics. There were quite a lot of Gypsies in the district, so they had a Gypsy society, called The Court of Miracles.

The second city district was named Dreamer District. Some people taught that it should be a town for itself, but as you see it wasn't. There were a lot of Christians there; also there were a lot of Spanish people, so they made a Spanish society within the district. Families were not that old, most of them moved there a few years ago, but some of them were of course older.

Kids had a lot of sense of humor, they were quite modern, but they still loved spending their time outside, if they were not grounded to do homework.

And the third district, Moderna, was modern in absolutely everything. Most of the kids had their own computers, androids or iPhones, also tablets. Some of them were quite lazy, but they also did sports, mostly winter sports as snowboarding and skiing. Because of that the district had its own ski center and center for winter sports. Also they had a few karaoke clubs, with the brand new karaoke systems. Another proof that they were modern in all views. But the bad side of the district was that a lot of robberies and other crimes happen, once somebody even killed an innocent person. In general people who lived in Moderna had themselves for 'something more' than the others. But the funny thing was that the mayor of the town was currently from Classica.

In summer everything was perfect. You could go swimming in the Atlantica swimming pool, go hang out with your friends, spend the rainy days on facebook, having endless phone talks, and do whatever you wanted.

Well some stupid people had to invent school and these things ended. September 1st – The worst day for and teenager. (Well most of them). Classica High School was the same as usual. But there was not everything the same. There was one student more.

Mulan stepped out of father's car and once again asked: »Do I have to? «

Her father smiled at her and said: »Don't worry, it will be fun. «

Mulan smiled and started her way to principal's office. She didn't have many problems searching it. She sits in front of the office, and waited. There were a lot of new people there, probably first years. She saw a boy in green jacket that looked quite happy he was literally smiling all the time. Then there was a girl dressed in blue dress and jeans jacket that had her nose stuck in a Peter Pan book. And there was a quite small girl in Hawaiian shirt and hot-shorts. She read a Woo Do book.

»What are you reading? « Mulan asked her.

»I need to practice. I need to punish my friends, «

She said and read some more. She seemed quite weird. Quite a lot kids entered and then went to their classes. They started at eight, and currently it was twenty past seven. Mulan finally got in the office.

The principal was very kind; he always smiled, and made a happy atmosphere.

»So, you're Mulan Fa? « Principal asked.

»It's Fa Mulan, and yes this is me, « Mulan said.

»Well, we will be quick. This is your timetable, map of the school, and other information, « he said and reached to the drawer.

»Here you go, « he said, and gave her some paper.

»Thank you, « Mulan said and went out of the office as quickly as she could.

She read her information pile. It said:

Student: Mulan Fa

Teacher: Mrs. Potts

Grade: 2

Class: C

Locker: Number 75

She got really pissed off because everyone wrote her name wrong. She looked at her map and tried - to at least with the eyes find locker 75. She walked around the school not looking where she goes. She tried to find her locker so hard that she didn't saw a girl walking right towards her. They eventually hit each other and fell down.

»Gosh, I'm so sorry! « Mulan said

»No, it was me, I'm very sorry, « the Girl said.

»No, no it was me I wasn't watching where I'm going, « Mulan said another time.

»Let it be than, by the way I'm Belle. I haven't seen you around. Are you new? « She asked.

»I'm Mulan, and yeah, I'm new, « Mulan answered her.

»Oh, is there something I can do for you? « Belle asked.

»Um, yes there really is something, « Mulan started: »Can you show me the way to locker number 75? «

»Well of course! « Belle smiled: »it's right over there! Mine is very close. Which grade are you? «

»Um, second, « Mulan replied.

»Yay, me too! What class? « Belle asked entirely exited.

»C, « she said shortly.

»Oh, that's bad, « said Belle: »I'm B. Well another time than, « and she ran to her locker.

Mulan at least came to her locker.

It was half past seven. Students slowly came to school, meanwhile Mulan put her P.E. shoes and the morning buys in the locker. She looked at her timetable and put the notebooks that she didn't need in the locker too.

Then three girls came to their lockers that were right next Mulan's. The first one was dressed in black T-Shirt and blue jeans. She also wearied high-heel shoes and pink hair bow.

The second looked really rich. She weared blue Desigual dress, a bolero and Jimmy-Choo high heeled shoes. She was tossing a Gucci bag as well.

The third one was wearing a black ACDC T-Shirt and hot-shorts. She also weared black high heels and tall ponytail.

Mulan freaked out a bit and her bag slipped thru her fingers and everything that was in it was lying whole over the hall.

The rich girl ran towards Mulan and helped her pick up all the notebooks.

»Thank you, « Mulan said when they were done.

»Oh you're welcome… Mulan? « She said unsurely.

»Yeah this is me, « Mulan said nervously.

»Well nice to meet you. I'm Jasmine, « she represented herself.

Mulan looked around and there were A LOT of guys watching Jasmine like she was John Bon Jovi as woman.

»Well, nice to meet you too, « Mulan replied.

»Oh, and these two are Esmeralda, « She pointed to the girl with pink hair bow. »Call me Esme, « she said. »And Megara, Meg for short, « Jasmine continued and pointed to the girl with ACDC shirt.

»Well nice to meet you too, « Mulan said.

»You're new aren't you? « Esme asked.

»Is it that obvious? « Mulan asked.

»Jasmine knows everybody, « Meg said.

»So you can tell me who some people are, because well, I don't know anybody, « Mulan asked Jasmine

»Well, sure, Just tell me who do you want to know,« Jasmine said. She was more friendly than Mulan taught she will be. All the rich girls in her previous school were all huge show-off girls.

»Um.. who is the guy in green jacket that smiles all the time?« Mulan made her first question.

»That's Peter, he's in first grade« Jasmine replied.

»How about the girl in blue dress that reads Peter Pan book?«

»That's Wendy, she's also in first grade,« Jasmine said with a smile on her face. She looked very pleased that she could help her.

»How about a small girl with a Hawaiian shirt?«

»That's Lilo, first grade again, « Jasmine said one again.

»Hey look Ariel's coming !« Esme pointed on the girl with purple shirt and hot-shorts.

»Hey guys! I've missed you all so much! And you are new aren't you? « She pointed on Mulan. She was a bit tired everyone saying she's new.

»Mulan, « she finally said.

»I'm Ariel, « she represented herself. »How was your summer? « she continued.

»Great,« Jasmine said. »My Dad was at home for TWO. WHOLE. DAYS. Can you believe it?«

»Um… only?« Mulan asked.

»Oh, my dad's a mayor, and he works all the time so I always never see him. But the good thing was that I was home alone, so I could do whatever I wanted, « she explained.

»Oh, « Mulan whispered.

»Oh, Esme do you know when Pocah will come? « Ariel asked

»Yeah, she said she'll come tomorrow. You know how much driving do they must do from Virginia to here, « Esme said.

»She lives in Virginia?« Mulan asked. She knew it was a stupid question the moment she asked.

»No, she's got Native American relatives, well she's Native American herself, so she spends summers with her relatives in Virginia. Usually she comes September 2nd or 3rd, « Meg explained.

Mulan saw someone new.

»Who's that guy in Nike sneakers?«

»That's Aladdin. Al for short, he'll be your classmate, « Jasmine said.

Then someone started moving towards them.

»Um, who's that guy with the…«

»You mean me? « the Guy appeared out of nothing.

»This is Kuzco, « Ariel whispered.

»Why're you whispering?« Mulan asked Ariel.

»Oh, he…«

»Wat'cha talkin'? « Kuzco once again appeared out of nowhere.

»That he wouldn't start to show off, « Ariel whispered even more quiet.

»What were you sayin'? That I'm the most perfect person in the universe?« He showed-off.

»I see, « Mulan whispered back.

»Now let me represent myself to the New one…!« He tried to tell his name on his own.

Mulan just rolled her eyes and said: »Rubber yourself out.«

He made his 'disappointed face' and went down the hallway.

Then Mulan saw somebody else. He looked Chinese. Their eyes met yust for a second or two, then he looked away.

»Who's that Chinese guy? « Mulan asked.

»You mean Shang? «

»The Karate guy? « Meg and Jasmine gasped.

»You don't want to know him! « Ariel yelled in whisper.

»Why not? « Mulan asked whole surprised.

»He looks around like he's gonna kill somebody,« Esme said.

»And not to mention his tattoo! Ying-Yang dragon Whole-over-the-chest! Can you imagine?« Jasmine gave a compliment.

»It having a tattoo some kind of taboo, because I've got one too,« Mulan said kind of unsure.

»Well, It depends. If Frollo sees it you'll got yelled. Otherwise, is it big?«

»Um… see for yourself,« Mulan said, and took her overshirt off.

Her tattoo was a big chinese dragon. His head was on her chest, and his body continued whole over her left hand. The tip of his tail was on her wrist.

»Shit.« Meg gasped.

»Are you serious?« Jasmine yelled.

»Gosh is it REAL?« Ariel said in shock.

»Of course it's real! Where would you find a fake tattoo like this?!« Meg almost yelled.

»You'll get a nice yell from Frollo and Helga, be prepared,« Jasmine warned her.

»Well how was I suppose to know you shouldn't have large tattoos?!« Mulan said entirely confused.

»By the way, do your parents know about that? I mean the tattoo.« Ariel asked.

»Of course they know. They gave me the money,« Mulan lied. She didn't want to remember the night she came home with the tattoo. It was at least her money not parents'.

A.N.

With this the first chapter ends. I hope you liked it, and reviews are very appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2 - What Happened Later

**A.n. Hi guys, I'm starting the second chapter of my fic. I think the first chapter had quite a good response, so I'm moving on. Now I'm not gonna write only what happened in Mulan's class, I'm gonna write what happened in A and B class too. So I hope you could keep up.**

**Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 2 – WHAT HAPPENED LATER THAT MORNING a.k.a. WHAT HAPPENED IN THE CLASS.

* * *

CLASS A

_Giselle was a little bit happier_ after seeing her best friend Rapunzel in the morning. There was nothing new about her, Pink dress and the tips of her hair colored in another different color. Yep, that's Rapunzel. The only bad thing was that they weren't together in class. Rapunzel was in class C and Giselle unluckily in class A. After thinking of that, all of the happiness left her. The reason was that her dad recently died in a traffic accident. At least she had a loving mother that would give up anything for her.

"Giselle, are you listening? " The teacher asked.

"Oh, yes, " Giselle replied to Mrs. Yzma.

"Then tell me what I just asked you," Mrs. Yzma pushed Giselle to the limit.

"Err…" Giselle struggled and finally said: "I don't know."

"So I taught. Tiana please answer to her question," Mrs. Yzma continued and looked at Tiana.

Giselle wasn't paying attention from then on. But it was all different with Tiana. She was an A+ student and all teachers LOVED her. Well almost. Only teacher that didn't like her was Mrs. Helga the sports teacher for girls. That's just because sports were Tiana's weak point. Dancing and gymnastics… Ugh!

When she answered on Mrs. Yzma's question she whispered to Giselle: "You should be paying attention you know."

Giselle didn't want to hear that.

"Nerd," She whispered. But only in her mind, so nobody could hear her.

The door suddenly opened with a big slam.

"Who do you think you are!?" Mrs. Yzma shouted at the confident (and late) student.

"Breaking in my class in the middle of an hour?!" She continued yelling.

"I think the new students shouldn't be yelled at don't you think?" The confident student replied to Mrs. Yzma.

The whispering started in class.

"Quiet!" Mrs. Yzma shouted.

"Now represent, you… whoever you are. You will go straight to the principal!"

"Thank you teacher, I've already been there this morning, and I'm Naveen if you really want to know," he replied with no worries.

"I bet you were expelled from your last school, and you will quickly be expelled from this one too! I'm your Chemistry teacher, and you won't talk to me like this! Now come with me we'll have a quick visit at the principal! You students wait here!" and they went out of class.

Everyone put their phones out and start to text. Jane sent a quick text to Belle about the bookworm club, Lottie was texting to Aurora and Cinderella about shopping this afternoon, everyone except Milo, Tiana, Quazi and Giselle were texting. Giselle was promising herself to send a text to Rapunzel, but she just didn't have the spirit. Quazi didn't even have a phone in school, Tiana and Milo the A+ students didn't text just because they were nice kids and they knew that 'phones shouldn't been turned on in school'. In a few minutes Mrs. Yzma came back alone.

"We made our deal with this student, and right now he's at kitchen. Now open your books at page 5 please," and from then on no one actually paid attention. Except Tiana and Milo of course.

* * *

CLASS B

_Cinderella, Snow White and Aurora_ were all happy to see each other after the long summer. It's true they had a sleepover in the middle of the summer but they still missed each other. They were just giggling at Aurora's joke when the teacher entered and the class started. Slightly distracted Mr. Rodger, the Music teacher entered the class and said with his British accent: "Good morning students!" They all replied with a 'Good morning' and Mr. Rodger started reading their names, just to make sure no one is missing.

There was no one missing so the class started. The same things as last year. And a year before in the elementary school. And maybe the same as the year before that.

"The start of music was already in the stone age when people made…" he told the same words as many years ago. Nobody paid attention.

Aurora was grounded to sit next to Kenai because there was only space for two at one desk. Because everyone knew Mr. Rodger's speech by heart they text or just played games or listen to music on their iPods or phones. Mr. Rodger actually didn't notice that everyone watched the screen of their phones under the desk.

Snow white's phone vibrated and she checked out the message she just got.

It was from Charlotte. She was actually the only one who called her Charlotte and not Lottie.

It said:

Wednesday, September 1st 8. 20 AM

Charlotte: Hi, do we still have the deal about shopping this afternoon? OwO =D

Snow White soon replied to her:

Wednesday, September 1st 8. 23 AM

You: Yeah, we have the deal. Can't wait!

Snow then whispered to Cinderella: "Hey don't forget about the shopping this afternoon! It will be so much fun!"

"Yes! Thanks for reminding me!" Cinderella thanks and started to text Aurora, just to remind her.

Wednesday, September 1st 8. 25 AM

You: Hey Aurora, you still know about shopping with Lottie this afternoon right? It will be sooooooo much fun! Just bring enough money with you! =))))))))

She put her iPhone with shiny blue case in her pocket and in a few minutes she got another text:

Wednesday September 1st 8. 28 AM

Lottie: Hey I was wondering if Giselle can go with us too. She's very sad because of her dad and I think this might cheer her up. =) =DDDD

They all knew what happened to Giselle's dad so Cinderella text back:

Wednesday September 1st 8.30 AM

Sure she can go with us! More of us more fun! =DDDDDD

Then everyone stopped texting because Mr. Rodger caught someone and took his phone.

And another boring hour continued.

* * *

CLASS C

_Mulan taught that Jasmine_, Esmeralda and Meg will leave her and they only introduced because of good manners. But it wasn't like that. They actually liked her, so they wanted to make Mulan their friend. Mulan was very happy because she got friends the very first day.

Jasmine – The girl that knows everyone, mayor's daughter… awesome

Esmeralda – She knew she was kind of awesome even if she didn't really meet her yet.

Megara – Metal music lover who was some kind of awesome too

Ariel – Funny summer girl who was really friendly.

Quite a catch. She even got to sit by them in class. Their main teacher was Mrs. Potts. A kind fat woman who switched names most of the time.

She often called Megara and looked at Jasmine and opposite. So they were kind of used to it.

As Mr. Rodger in B class she called all the students to see if there are all of them. Only Pocahontas was missing.

"She will probably come tomorrow or the day after tomorrow," Esmeralda explained to the teacher.

"Where is she?" Mrs. Potts asked.

"She's driving from Virginia," Esmeralda explained.

"All right then," teacher said and started lecturing. She was an English teacher, and she was one of the very kind ones. Because she was kind, everyone made jokes in her class. Especially Flynn and Phoebus. They were best friends and quite a bit of troublemakers.

Flynn was collecting school things a lot of time. Things like keys to offices, codes for teacher's lockers, passwords for school websites and familiar.

Phoebus had a lot of 2 dollar crap to make trouble with. Things as lasers and plastic spiders.

Everyone taught that they were about 5 years old, but you couldn't deny – Everyone loved them (Except girls of course). They sat in the back row as usual. They were giggling as two girls who saw Justin Bieber on the street.

Flynn took a pile of paper and threw it in the front row. It hit Kuzco's head.

Kuzco was one of those students who taught they were popular but the truth was that no one actually liked them some more piles of paper hit Kuzco's head, and then he stroked back.

This time with a rubber.

Red rubber missed Flynn only for an inch or maybe two and hit the wall. Teacher was faced to the blackboard so she didn't notice it.

Phoebus stroked back and took his half-plastic rubber. He threw it with all his might and it didn't hit Kuzco. It hit the direct middle of teacher's head.

"May I take this as an attack?" Mrs. Potts said calmly.

Phoebus and Flynn made themselves as innocent as possible.

"Phoebus, please go sit next to Esmeralda," she said and Phoebus took his things and sit next to Esmeralda.

Esme was a bit angry because she saved the seat next to her for Pocahontas, her best friend.

And then her phone vibrated:

Wednesday September 1st 8. 40 PM

Pocah: Hi Esme! I think I'll be at my house at about six PM this evening. Will you, Meg, Ariel and Jas come to wait me?

Esme typed back:

Wednesday September 1st 8. 42 PM

You: Yes! Sure. We're gonna be there with Mulan, the new one. I hope you don't mind =))

She got her reply very soon. Pocahontas agreed.

The lesson was over and she told the news to her friends. There will be a very fun evening indeed.

**A.N. I Hope you liked it, Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Afternoon

**A. N. Hi guys! I'm now starting 3****rd**** chapter of my fic. After the second one, this one will be a little longer and better. (I personally think that 2****nd**** chapter wasn't something special) I hope you'll like it, please no rude reviews.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 – Normal things teens do in the afternoon**

Lottie was already sitting in front of the clothes shop waiting for her friends. She counted her money just to make sure her 500 dollars were still there. 500 dollars was the minimal amount of money Lottie would ever take as 'pocket money for shopping'. Soon Snow, Cinderella, Aurora and unhappy Giselle came to the place.

"Don't be sad Giselle, you're here to shop, that's always fun!" Snow said to Giselle.

"Oh come on Snow, you would never understand. You know…" Cinderella said to Snow.

Cinderella, Aurora and Snow were careful to never EVER say a word about Giselle's dad. It would make her even unhappier.

"Come on! Are we here to shop or are we here to shop?" Lottie said and ran into the clothes shop as fast as she could.

"Yeah, come Cindy! Giselle! Aurora!" Snow pulled them into the shop.

Lottie tried every-single-piece that she saw. Even the ones they actually didn't fit her.

Cinderella was a bit strict about choosing her clothes. She only had 70 bucks. That was very small amount for girl's shopping. She loved blue clothes that usually fit her.

Snow White was mad about combination of yellow and blue. She loved jeans combined to yellow skirts or trousers.

Giselle was unhappy in the beginning, but in about an hour she became very happy and she actually forgot about her dad. She enjoyed shopping pink clothes and she became more and more happy. In the dressing rooms they tried every single piece and then chose.

Lottie showed every piece she wore to her friends and naturally they fit her.

She picked a lot of clothes. Mostly pink, white and blue clothes. She spent all of her 500 dollars and she didn't regret it.

Cinderella didn't spend all of her money, 20 bucks left. She bought two pretty dresses that were, of course – Blue.

Aurora paid a 200 dollar bill for her pink/black clothes. She loved a combination of pink and dark colors. She also bought jeans and a few 2 dollar necklaces.

Snow White spent her money on jeans jackets and yellow skirts. Nothing else to say.

Giselle also bought pink dresses, as Lottie. She also didn't regret spending her 100 dollars that she got with about a year of saving.

They decided to have a snack at McDonald's, because they didn't have much money left.

McDonald's was a few blocks away from the store they visited. Snow, Cindy, Giselle and Aurora came by bike so they wouldn't spend much time if they'd drive. But unfortunately Lottie came by foot, because her house was about 500 meters away from the clothes store.

Others decided they'll push their bikes, instead of riding them. So it would be fair to Lottie. They all talked of their new clothes. Every one of them adored her new clothes.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" Lottie asked.

"We could just eat ice cream after school," Aurora said.

"Or maybe go around the town with a bike?" Snow White recommended

"Nah, too sporty," Lottie argued: "What about going on a baseball match? There are a lot of hot guys there!"

"Yeah, that would be a good idea!" Cinderella and Giselle agreed with Lottie.

"Have you seen that new guy, Naveen?" Lottie asked.

"Yeah, he's kind of awesome," Snow White said.

"Have you heard how he deled with a teacher?" Lottie asked Giselle.

"OMG you mean that old rinklesaurus? Yeah, it was awesome wasn't it?!" Giselle agreed.

"Yes!" Lottie made a 'fan girl squeal'.

"Hey, we're here!" Aurora announced.

McDonald's was right in front of them. They entered and Snow saw someone familiar.

She entered and quickly hided behind a sofa.

"What's it Snow?" Aurora asked.

"Um… I'm really awkward to talk to guys. And look at the desktop," Snow said.

There were a few guys there.

"There's… Um… what's his name again? Oh, yeah, Ferdinand,"

"And this guy… Phillip," Aurora added.

"And err… Robert," Giselle moved on.

"And Charming," Cinderella finished.

Lottie didn't saw anyone else.

"Um… why do they have to work HERE? Haven't they got enough money?" Lottie asked.

"Charlotte, not everyone's father works at mayor's and gets 5000 dollars each week,"

Snow White said.

"Um… Oh," charlotte grinned.

Charlotte's family was the second-richest in the town. Her farther was the mayor's lawyer

And he made a lot of money each week. She often forgot about that and taught everyone are as-rich as her family.

"How am I suppose to order? I'm so awkward with guys I know!" Snow whispered.

"Snow, you don't need to whisper," Aurora said: "Just tell him what you want and get the hell out of there!"

"Okay…" Snow said and moved towards the order desk.

"May I take your order please?" Ferdinand asked her.

"Chicken tenders and French fries," Snow quickly said without looking at him.

"Would you like to order a drink?" Ferdinand moved on.

"Salted ice tea," Snow said realizing her mistake. "I mean unsalted, um… I mean… I mean not salted I mean with no sugar… Ugh! With sugar!" She finally said and looked away.

"Okay then," Ferdinand said and gave her French fries, chicken tenders and salted… Ugh! Ice tea with sugar.

Snow found a table as far as she could from the order-desk and waited for her friends.

"You have a crush on him don't you?" Cinderella asked.

"NO!" Snow said angrily.

"Okay then…" Cinderella giggled.

Snow White quickly ate her meal and went out of the McDonald's without her friends.

She sat on her bike and rode home.

* * *

Mulan came home early because she didn't know what to do in the afternoon. Pocahontas' arrival was at 6 PM and it was about 5 PM. Her dad just came from work and saw Mulan packing things in her bag.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm going to a friend," Mulan replied.

"Well, well, first day and already making friends… I told you it will be fun," her dad said and then asked her:

"How long are you going to be there?"

"Until 9 PM I guess… maybe a little early," Mulan said calmly.

"That will be all right," Her father agreed: "But please be home in time," He added.

"Of course dad," Mulan said with the smile on her face.

Her dad slowly went upstairs. Mulan turned her laptop on and googled some of her new friends.

She found Meg, Jasmine and Esmeralda on Facebook. Nothing very special. Only normal pictures, in one of them there were Ariel and that girl Rapunzel too. She found some other guys too and saw nothing special. Only one she didn't found on any social media was Pocahontas. Maybe it was something connected with her culture, but Mulan didn't want to jump to conclusions.

It was ten past five and Mulan taught she should be going, because Pocahontas lived in a house out of the town, about 20 minutes to ride a bike from Mulan's house. She put her keys in the bag and shouted: "Hey dad I'm going!" just to let her dad know.

She unlocked her bike and started to ride. It took her more that twenty minutes to find it because she didn't knew the town well. Jasmine, Ariel, Esme and Meg were already waiting.

But there was someone with them… Kuzco? No… this couldn't be him… But he was! Mulan was a bit confused.

Jasmine soon said 'Hello' and Mulan whispered:

"Is that Kuzco? What is he doing here?"

"Oh, he was kind of invited. He's one of us. He's a good guy when you once meet him," Jasmine explained.

"Oh," Mulan whispered and looked at Kuzco who was just correcting his hair and hat looking in the phone mirror.

"Oh, hey the new one came!" he said after a while: "Just for you to know I'm Kuzco," and he looked into a phone again.

Mulan rolled her eyes and put herself in a conversation.

In about ten minutes Ariel started to shout from the other side of the street:

"HEY THEY'RE HERE!"

Mulan saw an old Cadillac, probably 75'. The Cadillac slowly drove into the garage of Pocahontas' house. There were four people in it.

Pocahontas, her father Powatan and her friends Kocoum and Nakoma. Pocah quickly ran out of the car and stopped by Esme. Then she hugged her.

"Wing-ga-po," Esmeralda said to Pocahontas.

Pocahontas giggled and said: "Wing-ga-po my dear friend."

Then she went around and hugged everyone – even Kuzco.

"Well I suppose you must be the new one. Mulan I think. Am I right?" Pocah stopped ant Mulan and shook her hand.

"Yes, this is me." Mulan said nervously.

She took a look on Pocahontas. She was much taller then her. That wasn't something special because Mulan was very short. Pocahontas looked very Asian even if her tan skin showed she was a native. She also looked very mature and simple.

"Come inside," Pocahontas said to all of her friends.

"Aren't Kocoum and Nakoma coming too?" Ariel asked.

"No, they have A LOT of stuff to pack and their dad doesn't really let them," Pocah explained.

"They're brother and sister?" Mulan asked.

"Yes," Pocah said shortly, but kindly.

They came into a house and went upstairs trough the living room. Mulan noticed they hadn't got TV or computer. She didn't spot any phones either. In a minute they came into Pocah's room. It was very big. In the middle of the room there was a big carpet, probably Indian. The wallpapers on the walls were old-styled, like in a 50's movie. Mulan didn't saw any electronics in her room except an old radio and small old nokia QWERTY phone. Walls were full of Bon Jovi and Judy Khun posters, and she also spotted a few Bon Jovi albums. They all sat on the big carpet and were quiet for a few seconds.

"So, what are we going to do?" Pocahontas asked.

They were all quiet until Mulan shyly said:

"I taught maybe we could spin a bottle and the one the top points on tells a little about her self and then others question her or him a little if that's not too childish."

"No, actually it's a good idea. Because you're new it's great!" Esme said.

"I don't think it's a bad idea either," Pocahontas agreed. Others nod their heads.

"So have we got a bottle?" Ariel asked.

"I'm going to get one in the kitchen," Pocah said and went upstairs to the kitchen.

Mulan took another look on Pocah's room and saw nothing else except tones of magazines and notebooks on the shelves.

Pocahontas quickly came back with an empty coke bottle.

"So, I have it. Mulan you should spin first," she gave a bottle to Mulan.

"Oh, no you go first, I insist," Mulan replied.

"OK than, I'll spin," Pocah said and spin the bottle.

It pointed on Esmeralda.

"So Esmeralda, I think you should start," Pocahontas said happily.

Esme hated that Pocah always called her by a full name but she got used to it after some time. She started talking:

"I'm Esmeralda my surname is Trouillefu as you all know, and my birthday is June 21. Is it enough?" Esmeralda finished. She was a bit embarrassed.

"Go on," Pocah said.

"Oh come on," Esme complained. Pocahontas lifts her left eyebrow and Esmeralda moved on: "I was born in Paris, France I guess you know where this is because you're not that stupid. Then when I was about six years old we moved here because of the job searching of my parents and things. And here I am this is me! Is it now enough?" Esme looked at Pocahontas and she giggled: "Yes it's enough, but now each one of us has to ask you a question,"

"Okay then, ask," she looked at everyone.

Mulan was the first to make her question: "Are you related to Clopin Trouillefu, the English teacher?"

Esmeralda looked at Mulan the way only she could look: "He's my dad," she boringly said.

"Oh…," Mulan said and then added: "You must be questioned about this a lot."

"You don't know how often," Esmeralda said with the same tone of voice as before.

"Next," she said in a couple of seconds.

It was Ariel's turn: "First phone you ever had?"

"You got me Ariel," Esme said and taught at loud: "iPhone, iPhone2… Oh! Now I know! This old nokia qwerty that I gave to Pocah!" she pointed on a shelf with an old nokia phone.

Pocahontas was very happy because Esme gave her a phone. She would probably never get it if _she_ wouldn't give it to her.

"Next!" Esme said then.

It was Kuzco's turn and Esme knew exactly what is he gonna ask and she quickly said:

"NO, Kuzco you're not that handsome, or pretty, or smart, OR hot, stop asking!"

Kuzco knew he answered his question so he just replied: "I wasn't going to ask you _that_! But you already answered so, move on!"

Jasmine's turn: "What do you think about sitting next to Phoebus?"

Esmeralda rolled her eyes and answered: "You know what I think about him? He's stupid, childish and he is NOT funny so I _hate_ sitting next to him at English!"

It was enough. Megara was thinking about her question the entire round so she just spit out: "What song would you choose for your theme song?"

Esmeralda just said: "God help the Outcast. It's such a beautiful song. Next!"

Pocahontas just said: "I won't question you because I already know everything about you so it's pointless."

Esmeralda rolled her eyes and spins the bottle. It pointed on Ariel. She quickly told her main information: "I'm Ariel and my birthday is November 17. I was born on the Bahamas because my mom and dad were on a trip there and it's actually a pretty fun story. My dad's a director of the swimming pool and I loooooove sea, is it enough?"

"It's enough, now questions," Pocah announced. Then thy moved on with presentations and everything and it was Jasmine's turn.

"I'm Jasmine my Birthday is November 15, I was born in Dubai, U.A.E. My dad's a mayor of the town; my mom is a Broadway singer and I don't see her very often. We moved here when I was about two years old. I love music and singing as my mom. I also love fashion. Questions?"

Questions were normal, and they soon got to the end of the presentations. Kuzco was the last.

"I'm Kuzco, as you all know and I am the most…"

Almost everyone in the crowd lifted their eyebrows and Kuzco didn't show off.

"OK fine, my Birthday is December 15 and when I was 2 years old my parents died and now the Rinklesaurus is 'taking care of me' and trying to kill me. Is it enough?"

"Wait, wait, wait… You mean YZMA?"

"What, the Rinklesaurus? YES! To sad to be true isn't it?"

"But how did you mean 'is trying to kill you'?"

Kuzco made a 'fake thinking face' and said:

"Oh, maybe because of the money my parents left to me when they died?"

"But how do you actually know she's trying to kill you?" Meg asked, as so many times before.

"Maybe I know because of at least 50 purple cars trying to hit me, my bad grades of witch Yzma expects for me to kill myself, deadly mushrooms she once picked, gun in her drawer… Do you now see?"

"Kuzco you're overtaking this. Everyone now days have got a gun in his drawer and these deadly mushrooms could be just a mistake," Jasmine tried to calm Kuzco down.

"But I'm telling you she's trying to kill me!"

"Can we talk about something else?" Mulan tried to kill their fight: "Have you got any school dances or things?"

"Yeah we have some," Meg answered

"But you have to have a boyfriend to actually enjoy," Esmeralda added.

"And the only one here who ever had a boyfriend is our dear Pocahontas," Ariel tried to upset Pocah.

"Oh come on he wasn't worth me!" Pocahontas raised her tone on Ariel.

"May I ask, what happened?" Mulan killed a fight again.

"Oh, he knew he's moving to England in a month but he still said yes about relationship. Such a jerk I tell you," Pocahontas angrily said.

"What was his name?" Mulan asked again.

"John Rolfe, if you want to know," Pocah said and tried to change a theme. But she couldn't resist saying: "Don't forget of the boyfriend of our little Nutmeg."

"Oh stop it!" Meg argued.

"He was such a liar! In the beginning he was so sweet and romantic and then she just ran away with someone else,"

"Ugh, I hate these kinds of idiots!" Ariel agreed and put her hand on Meg's shoulder.

"I think it's nothing strange about that. After all he was last year," Jasmine tried to calm Meg down.

"You're right. I should know," Meg agreed.

"Huh, I had a girlfriend too! And she didn't leave me!" Kuzco said boastfully.

All of the girls watched Kuzco for a couple of seconds and then every one of them started laughing so loud.

"You? Had a girlfriend?" Jasmine said while laughing.

"Now you made something up!" Mulan laughed, she knew it was no way he could have a girlfriend.

"But it's true!" Kuzco said sadly.

"Have you got her phone number?" Ariel laughed some more.

"No, that's because she didn't have a phone when I met her!" Kuzco knew he's lying. They were just good friends.

"Kuzco I'm wondering, can you take your hat off?" Meg asked knowing the answer.

"No! I look terrible without it!" Kuzco angrily said.

"Oh come on Kuzco don't be a crybaby!" Jasmine reached for his hat.

"OMG look at the clock! It's eight already! I should be going!" Mulan said realizing the fun she just had.

"Oh, yeas I should be going too!" Jasmine said and picked all her stuff up.

They slowly began to go home and there was a very fun evening behind them.

**A.N. So there it ends. About the Pocah's B.F. thingy I just want to say that I personally really dislike the sequel and I'm making the thing a bit different. So please no bad feelings about that.**

**Enjoy! **


End file.
